Computer networks can be used for exchanging and storing data. The service environments of a computer network can change, for example, based on institutional needs. Administration of a computer network infrastructure can include configuring new devices and software for use within the computer network. Information related to the network, devices and software within the network, and relationships between the various devices and software may be stored in a configuration management database (CMDB), wherein records containing data for the devices, software, and relationships are defined herein to be configuration items (CIs).